


Чудовища

by EvilCatW



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I Tried, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Встреча двух детей, в чьих жилах течет проклятая кровь.English version.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Чудовища

Эйс уже знает ответ. Из раза в раз ему отвечают одинаково: разными словами, выражениями, ругательствами – но смысл-то один. Он не должен был рождаться. Его рождение было большой ошибкой. Само его существование – ошибка. Тем не менее, он продолжает задавать этот вопрос. Просто ещё одно подтверждение для самого себя, что ему было бы лучше не рождаться. 

Когда он встречает то ли побитого, то ли напросто пьяного подростка у этой мусорной кучи, он и не думал останавливаться. Таких как он здесь много. Не он первый, не он последний: по дороге домой он встретит таких ещё штук пять, не меньше. Но что-то, _что-то_ , заставляет его остановиться и присмотреться к этому телу. Парень может лет на пять-шесть старше самого Эйса, с белыми волосами и катаной у ног. У него заострены уши и... хвост? Фруктовик? Здесь, в Ист-Блю, на острове рассвета, в сером терминале? Звучит как бред, но всегда есть Луффи – и да, всё может быть. 

Эйс смотрит на катану и думает, почему бы нет? Если она так важна – вот и следи за ней лучше; это серый терминал, в конце концов: было твоё, стало моё. 

Стоило ему подойти ближе, как тело зашевелилось, и на Эйса уставились пронзительно синие глаза с красными зрачками – не голубые как у Сабо, проносится мысль где-то на задворках. 

Парень внимательно смотрит на Эйса, а затем переводит взгляд на катану, которую так и не удалось украсть.

— Это моё, не трогай. 

Эйс только фыркнул, но ничего не произнёс. Он хотел отпустить колкий комментарий, но промолчал, чем удивил сам себя. Вместо этого он спросил то, что спрашивал у всех:

— Что, если бы у короля пиратов был ребёнок?

Парень долго не отвечал, лишь внимательно смотрел на Эйса. Казалось, будто он смотрит вглубь Эйса – смотрит в саму душу. Затем он откинул катану на плечо, перевёл взгляд в небо, и задумчиво спросил:

— А что, если бы у самого Сатаны был ребёнок?

Эйс растерялся. Он не привык к такой смене темы. Такого вообще ни разу не было. Каждый раз все – его братья исключение – отвечали, что это был бы ребёнок дьявола, что он не должен рождаться и что если такой ребёнок есть, то ему лучше просто сдохнуть. 

— Это... не переводи тему. 

Парень рассмеялся. 

— Моё имя Рин Окумура и я сын Сатаны. 

Эйс кипел от гнева. Этот парень просто напросто издевается. Ну и чёрт с ним. 

— Мог бы просто промолчать, если не хотел отвечать, – произнёс Эйс, разворачиваясь. – И если не хочешь расстаться со своей игрушкой, то лучше держи её при себе. Не все такие добрые, как я. 

Эйс пошёл прочь. Не его дело, что там в голове у этого парня. Вслед ему раздался смех. 

— Если ты так хочешь услышать ответ на свой вопрос... ну есть ребёнок, и есть. Он же не виноват, что родился, — Эйс затормозил, — если люди считают иначе, то пусть, их право.

Эйс развернулся и снова посмотрел на парня. 

— Но разве ты не считаешь, что такое _чудовище_ не должно существовать? Ведь... в его жилах течёт проклятая кровь, кровь _этого_ человека...

Рин нахмурился. Ему явно не понравилось услышанное. Парень выставил меч перед собой и открыл ножны. Рин сразу вспыхнул синим пламенем. Эйс отпрянул на несколько шагов назад. 

— Если кто и есть чудовище, то это я, – с иронией произнёс Окумура, — моё существование не выносит даже мой собственный брат.

Эйса поразили его последние слова. Если бы у Эйса не было Сабо и Луффи, то он бы не справился. Если бы хоть один из них отказался от него, то... Эйс бы просто не вынес этого. 

— Так что, парень, – продолжил Рин, — не считай себя чудовищем, оставь эту привилегию мне. 

Эйс стоял всё также поражённый, не зная, что ответить. 

Рин вернул меч в ножны и медленно ушёл вникуда.


End file.
